The Southeastern Cancer Study Group is a multi-modality, interdisciplinary, multi-institutional group organized to conduct trials of therapeutic regimens for the treatment of cancer. Studies are concerned with all stages and sites except for primary central nervous system and pediatric tumors. Emphasis has shifted from palliative therapy of late stage hematologic malignancies to protocols with curative intent for early stage, poor risk solid tumors. In order to upgrade the quality of relevance of work, additional efforts are proposed in quality control for medical, surgical and radiation oncology, pathology review, steroid receptors, and phase I studies. Five Community Clinical Oncology Programs will be associated with the SCSG, which will serve as a research base for each of these COOPs. The purpose of this association is to facilitate the CCOPs' integration into cooperative group multi-modality studies by providing the CCOPs data management of patients on SCSG studies, quality control of this data, and administrative guidance.